Volver a Amar
by MenmaRobles2808
Summary: Gohan llega en el mejor momento, podra ayudar a hinata quien se siente en soledad? Una de las parejas que mas me encantaria que existiera! T.T 3
1. chapter 1

Holaaa a todos, la verdad soy nuevo en esto de hacer fics, es la primera vez que hago algo asi, asi que no se que saldra de esto. Este sera un One-Shot de dos de mis animes favoritos, sobretodo de una pareja que en lo personal me encantaria muchisimo que existiera. De todos modos espero que esto sea de su agrado y les entretenga.

*

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:** Ni Dragon Ball, ni Naruto me pertenecen, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores._

*

 ** _Capitulo_** ** _Uno_**

Todo comienza una tarde en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, o lo que quedaba de ellas despues de la terrible batalla contra Pain.

Podemos observar a una hermosa chica de cabello ligeramente azulado y unos preciosos ojos violeta tan claros que casi eran blancos, era una chica hermosa en toda la palabra, tanto como fisíca, como emocionalmente, era conocida como la mas amable y pura de toda la Aldea, su sonrisa era tan cálida que irradiaba confianza y tranquilidad a cualquiera. Su nombre era **Hyuga Hinata.**

Pero algo cambio en esa chica. Despues de la batalla contra Pain y de que al fin se lleno de valor para confesar sus sentimientos a su amado, un chico de cabellos rubios llamado Uzumaki Naruto...

Se veia triste y dolida, de tener una sonrisa tan linda que iluminaba, cambio y tenia un rostro sin "apagado".

Esto se debia a que al momento de su "Confesión" ella se esperanzo a recibir alguna respuesta o alguna señal de su amado, espero muchos dias, muchas semanas y muchos meses pero nunca dijo nada, al contrario, el chico se veia mas apegado a una chica de cabello color chicle y todo parecia indicar que habian comenzado una relacion, nadie se imagina como terminaron juntos o el porque. Solo de pronto se veian tan juntos y acaramelados.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia le llego como un balde de agua fría, Hinata no sabia como sucedio, ya que para ojos de ella y de todo el mundo. Ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, ya que Sakura siempre trataba mal al Joven Uzumaki. Pero sorpresivamente ellos estaban saliendo juntos.

El tiempo paso rapido, Hinata se vio presa de la soledad y tristeza.

Una tarde estando sentada en la rama de un árbol del bosque, pensaba.

 **Hinata.-** Debo olvidar a Naruto, ya no puedo seguir lastimandome sola, debo dejarlo ser feliz y buscar mi propia felicidad. Solo deseo conocer a alguien correcto para mi.

Ella no sabia que su vida estaria a punto de cambiar en gran manera, un giro de 360 grados, en ese mismo instante.

 ** _Dimensión Dragon Ball_**

 ** _Planeta Supremo_**

En este planeta extremadamente amplio y hermoso, se encontraba casi vacio ya que en el solo residian los Kaios y sus ayudantes. Pero esta no solo estaban estos seres "supremos" si no que tambien se encontraban por primera vez en la historia, un par de mortales el cual uno se encontraba sentado mientras "esperaba" que el Kaio de hace 15 generaciones terminara su "ritual".

El joven se encontraba vestido con unas ropas extrañas y diferentes a su habitual gi morado de entrenamiento, esta vez tenia la ropa que caracterizaba a los Kaios. _(Todos ya sabemos porque usa esta ropa)_ Este joven era de los mas poderosos (o el mas) de su raza. Tenia por nombre Son Gohan.

Mientras tanto el otro "Mortal" se encontraba charlando con el Kaio que se veia mas joven. Se enconraban pensando una estrategia para eliminar al demonio rosado. Ese mortal vestia de un gi de entrenamiento naranja, cosa que ya es caracteristico en el. _(Todos sabemos de quien se trata asi que no tiene caso describirlo)_ Su nombre era Son Goku.

Mientras el hijo mayor de los Son' esperaba que terminara el "ritual"

comenzo a desesperarse.

 **Gohan.-** ¡¿Falta mucho?!- pregunto moleto el Hibrído.

 **Kaio Anciano.-** Ya casi termino- respondio tranquilo.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el Kaio termino el ritual.

 **Kaio Anciano.-** Listo! Termine el ritual!- dijo el con un tono alegre

 **Gohan.-** Excelente!!!, ¿Ahora que debo hacer?-pregunto curioso e impaciente.

 **Kaio Anciano.-** Es muy fácil, solo debes expulsar tu poder, pero ten cuidado y...- fue interrumpido por un grito lleno de poder de el joven Gohan.

 **Gohan.- AHHH!!!!!** \- gritó Gohan con fuerzas liberando su poder.

 **Kaio Anciano.-** Espera!!!!, No expulses todo tu poder!!!- gritó el Kaio nerviosamente.

Goku quien se encontraba mirando como transcurria todo frente a el, tuvo una sensacion de orgullo y de preocupacion por su Hijo mayor.

 **Goku.-** _Wow! Gohan supera mis poderes con facilidad y no parece haberlo dado todo.-_ pensó Goku al ver a su hijo.

Mientras Gohan gritaba, un extraño agujero comenzo a formarse debido a la enorme cantidad de poder que Gohan emitía.

 **Kaio Anciano.-** Detente!! ya no expulses mas poder!!- Grito asustado el ser "supremo"

Goku trato de detener a Gohan ya que notó la preocupacion del Kaio Anciano y solo podia pensar que algo iba a salir mal, pero la cantidad de poder que Gohan emitia era tan grande que inclusive habia superado a Majin Boo, pero parecia como si apenas estuviera comenzando a expulsar su poder.

La presion que Gohan imponia era tanta que Goku se quedo estatico sin reaccionar.

 **Gohan.-** Aún no!!, Aún me queda mucho poder!!!- grito Gohan emocionado al sentir tal cantidad de poder dentro de él.

El Kaio Anciano se encontraba temeroso ya que el era quien con mayor facilidad sabia que Gohan estaba en lo cierto, aún le queda mucho poder por expulsar, pero tanto poder expulsado de golpe podía ser muy peligroso.

 **Gohan.- AAHHHH!!!!!!!-** Rugió de manera poderosa por última vez. Cubriendose de una poderosa aura blanca que lo hacia verse mucho mas imponente.

Esto solo hizo que el agujero que estaba, se terminara de formar, comenzando a absorber todo.

Gohan se dio cuenta que ese agujero fue creado por su energía y que no se detendría hasta absorber una energía similar a la que fue creado.

Gohan al estar nervioso solo penso en entrar en el agujero, quizas asi se detendría ¿no?

 **Gohan.-** Padre, por favor, derrota al demonio de Majin Boo.- dijo con un tono de tristeza y frustracion.

 **Goku.-** Gohan, pero que estas diciendo!!? tu lo derrotaras, eres el guerrero mas poderoso del universo!!!!- grito viendo a su hijo con orgullo

 **Gohan.-** Padre...- no dijo nada mas y voló en dirección del agujero.

Al momento que Gohan entró en el agujero, este se hizo pequeño para luego volver a crecer y a explotar.

Goku estaba incredúlo ante lo que acababa de suceder, el esperaba que solo fuera una ilucion o algo por el estilo pero no fue asi, el guerrero no pudo contener las lagrimas y comenzo a sollozar por la desaparicion de su hijo mayor.

 **Mientras tanto en el agujero negro...**

Gohan se encontraba en un espacio que sentia que lo absorbia cada vez mas y mas, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, solo sentia un dolor inmenso como si lo rasgaran de dentro hacia afuera.

 **Gohan.-** _Solo quiero salir de aqui_.- fue lo único que pensó Gohan debido a el gran dolor que estaba experimentando.

Gohan quedó inconsciente antes de entrar a una luz que vio al fondo.

 ** _Dimensión de Naruto_**

Hinata que se encontraba pensando en una rama, observo un extraño agujero abrirse y de el arrojar un objeto a gran velocidad en un lugar cercano al de ella.

 **Hinata.-** ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó para si misma.- Creo que ire a ver.- Activo su Byakugan y se dirigio al lugar.

Pudó observar de lejos una silueta de alguna persona en el suelo, cosa que la impactó y se hizo preguntar si algo le caería del cielo a ese sujeto, o quizas ese sujeto habria caido del cielo!!, pero para su sorpresa, no podia ver en ningún momento su chakra. Ella pensó que habia muerto ya que no contaba con chakra, al llegar a el y tomarle el pulso se dio cuenta que aún contaba con signos de vida.

 **Hinata.-** Debo atenderlo rapido-.

y observo detenidamente al joven quien apenas conseguia respirar por el cansancio y el dolor. No se veia con heridas de batalla pero ella sentia que estaba muy lastimado.

Decidio quitarle el atuendo de la parte superior que ella vio que era demasiado extraño, Jamas habia visto algunas ropas asi.

 **Hinata.-** Me preguntó de donde sera?

sus ropas no son nada normales, ademas que no veo por ningún lado alguna banda ninja que lo identifique.-

Y sin mas, quitó el atuendo superior del joven. Quedando cubierta por un rubor en sus mejillas, ella jamas habia visto a alguien con la complexion parecida a el, estaba muy marcado de todo el cuerpo, tenia muchos musculos y todos eran perfectos, todos muy bien definidos pero tampoco estaba tan exagerado en su complexion, ya que parecia un simple chico normal con esas ropas, pero sin ellas, se podia apreciar lo bien trabajado que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces Hinata reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no era momento para estar pensando esas cosas ya que debia ayudarlo.

La Hyuga comenzó a usar ninjutsu médico en el chico, y aunque el suyo no era el mejor, era suficiente para tratar de por lo menos hacer que se despertara, cosa que le funcionó gratamente.

Gohan comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente hasta que vio una silueta femenina de apariencia muy atractiva frente a él con las manos cerca de su pecho emitiendo una llamativa luz verde de sus manos.

 **Gohan.-** ¿Que sucedió?, ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Quien eres?.- preguntó Gohan desorientado.

 **Hinata.-** Tranquilo, debes descansar un poco más, contestare tus preguntas mas tarde.- dijo la Hyuga amablemente y le dio una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que hacia mucho que no daba.

Al ver su sonrisa Gohan se ruborizó ligeramente y dijo...

 **Gohan.-** Gracias...Muchas Gracias...- y sin mas se quedó dormido en el suelo.

Hinata lo vio y no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto con él, sentía que el tendria gran relevancia en su vida de ahora en adelante, quizas Kamisama la habia escuchado y le había mandado a alguien de el "cielo" para que pudieran ser felices juntos?.

 **Fin del capitulo uno.** Holaaa espero que le guste este capitulo y espero recibir su apoyo para seguir haciendo esto.

se que soy nuevo y me falta mucho por mejorar, creanme que es la primera vez que hago algo asi pero ando con todo el animo para hacer esto y tratar de hacerlos felices.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Atte. Yo xd


	2. Cap 2

Hola De nuevo, aqui estoy para traerles el segundo capitulo de mi primer Fanfic. Disculpen si tardo :( pero en la prepa estoy haciendo servicio social y la verdad me quita demasiado tiempo. Aun no se como hacer estas cosas asi que una vez mas me disculpo de antemano si encuentran algún error o que me pierdo en algun momento de la historia, estoy abierto a consejos, opiniones y ayuda, ya que esto lo hago para ustedes y para mi.

En fin, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y que disfruten de la lectura.

 **Renuncia de Derechos:** Ni Dragon Ball, ni Naruto me pertenecen, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Dimensión Dragon Ball_**

 ** _P_** ** _laneta Supremo_**

En el amplio Planeta se encontraban dos guerreros luchando contra un demonio rosado.

Estos guerreros de raza pura (los últimos por cierto) se encontraban luchando contra un individuo muy similar al demonio al que Gohan enfrento antes, solo que tenia una apariencia infantil aunque con una mirada llena de maldad, este era el mismo pero en su forma original, tambien llamada Kid Buu.

Esta era su forma mas débil pero a su vez la mas peligrosa de todas, y era mas que obvio, bastaba con verlo un momento a los ojos para entender el porque.

Los Guerreros Saiyan de raza pura decidieron combatir por turnos ya que sintieron mas débil el poder de su oponente. Y al ser una pelea importante de la cual dependia TODO el universo, dejaron todo a la suerte.

Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!!!.- gritaron euforicos ambos saiyajins.

Gritaron repetidas veces hasta que la "suerte" decidió que seria Goku el primero en combatir.

Jmmh!- Bufó el Principe Vegeta- Bien al menos me dara la oportunidad de ver que tanto has progresado, aunque sere yo quien acabe con ese demonio Kakarotto- con su tono orgulloso.

Jajaja ni lo sueñes Vegeta, esta pelea es muy interesante asi que me encargare de derrotarlo, ya que pude hacerlo pero decidi no hacerlo porque quería que ellos hicieran algo por la Tierra... Pero ahora se que lo hago por el Universo!- dijo Goku con su voz mas seria.

Pero Vegeta ya se encontraba a lo lejos en una montaña, dejando a Goku dando ese monológo al "aire" quien al percatarse de esto solo reflejo una cara de molestia un tanto graciosa.

Ahh!!! Ese Payaso de Vegeta me ignoró! - - dijo el con su voz frustrada.

Mientras que frente a el se encontraba el demonio Kid Buu, estatico, con su mirada tan perturbadora como antes.

La pelea daba comienzo, Goku se arrojaba a gran velocidad a golpear al Demonio, el cual ni se movio y recibio el golpe de lleno.

Aprovechando esto, dio una combinacion completa de un par de rectos y una patada giratoria directo al rostro, arrojando al monstruo hacia unas rocas y lo remató con unas bolas de Ki.

El demonio Buu salio intacto de tal ataque, con la cabeza baja, levanto la mirada hacia Goku y en solo un parpadeo, ya se encontraba enfrente del saiyan clavando su puño en el, a lo que Goku solo escupio sangre debido a lo alargada de la pelea.

La pelea transcurrio lenta y muy dispareja, debido a que el saiyan se encontraba agotado, Kid Buu seguia propinandole una serie de golpes y patadas a Goku quien parecia ya no poner resistencia.

El pequeño Buu en cuestion de segundos creó una gran bola de energia encima de su mano, y la arrojo a gran velocidad hacia Goku quien apenas se estaba reincorporando pero muy debilitado, ya habia cruzado sus brazos para protegerse pero de la nada aparece el "Principe" Vegeta, quien con mucha rapidez hizo un Final Flash para contrarrestar el potente ataque de Kid Buu, cosa que parecia inútil ya que el pequeño ni se inmuto y solo aumento mas la energía, Goku se "despertó" del shock y sin mas se sitúo a lado de su rival Vegeta y comenzo a gritar... **KA**... mientras que juntaba sus manos y las dirigia hacia atras... **ME**... una luz azul comenzó a aparecer entre sus palmas... **HA**... decía mientras un aura dorada lo envolvia nuevamente y su cabello se erizaba... **ME**... observó de reojo a Vegeta y se entendieron sin decir una palabra... **HAAAAAAAAA!!!!...** Gritó euforico Goku disparando un potente rayo de energía que se combino creando el **Final Kamehameha** , tecnica caracteristíca del poderoso Veggeto.

Ambas energías se encontrarían en disputa de terreno, y todo indicaba que Kid Buu llevaba la ventaja, esto debido a lo agotado de los guerreros.

Mientras tanto en Namekusei se encontraba Dende, el Kamisama de la tierra, hablando en un dialecto muy extraño con un gran dragón verde que al verlo generaba cierto temor ya que era muy imponente, de pronto los ojos del dragón brillaron de un rojo intenso y la Tierra volvió a aparecer junto con todos sus habitantes, como si nada hubiere sucedido, Kamisama volvio a decirle otra cosa al Dragón y sus ojos volvieron a brillar dando por entendido que su deseo habia sido cumplido, el Dragón ansioso por cumplir su tercer deseo para volver a su descanso habla con Kamisama pero este le responde. Es todo Porunga usaremos ese deseo a la proxima. dijó con una notoria sonrisa. El Dragón no dijo nada y solo procedio a retirarse.

El choque de energías continuaba y Goku ni Vegeta aguantarían un minuto mas, el cansancio y la perdida de energía habia sido brutal, seguían peleando por puro corazón ya que sus cuerpos ya estaban sobrepasando sus limites y cuando estaban a punto de rendirse sintieron como todas sus energías volvian de golpe, como si apenas fueran a comenzar a pelear, cosa que aprovecharon muy rapidamente ya que lograron emparejar las cosas con el pequeño Buu quien de tener una mirada fría se mostro al fin con algo de preocupacion en su rostro ya que habia perdido toda la ventaja que poseía, ambos saiyajines tenian mucha determinacion en sus rostros y sabian que debían terminar con esto juntarin toda su energía para dejarla salir de golpe, **HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!...** gritaron conjuntamente ambos guerreros y su rayo de enegía creció en gran manera ganando mucho terreno al ataque de Buu quien alfin sintio terror ya que no podia hacer nada para detener el ataque, y asi fue, el ataque de Kid Buu fue destrozado y recibio el poderoso **Final Kamehameha** de Goku y Vegeta que poco a poco lo fue sacando del planeta sagrado y se iba desintegrando molecula a molecula siendole asi imposible regenerarse.

Alfin habian derrotado al Demonio y podian respirar tranquilamente, la Tierra habia sido reconstruida y sus habitantes volvieron a la vida, todo parecia bien ahora ¿no?. Solo faltaba alguien, y solo Goku, su padre, sabia lo que le habia pasado, cuando contó la historia a los guerreros Z no supieron como reaccionar, se quedaron en Shock y quien mas lo estaba era claro Milk quien habia quedado inconsciente.

(En esta historia supongamos que Videl no existe:v al final explico:v)

La respuesta mas logica para solucionar su problema fue pedirle ayuda a Sheng long, pero debian esperar ya que Goku al ser muy despistado habia olvidado decirlo antes y Sheng long fue invocado para borrar la memoria de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, asi que pedirle ayuda a el Dragon tendría que esperar.

 ** _Dimensión de Naruto_**

 ** _Mansión de los Hyuga_**

Nos encontramos en la Mansión de los Hyuga con la Princesa Hyuga.

¿Quien sera este tipo? No pareciera ser de esta villa, mas bien dicho, no portaba ninguna banda ninja que lo identificara en alguna aldea.decia para si misma.

Ademas no creo que sea un simple aldeano ya que tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, inclusive deja atras a MUCHOS ninjas.- pensaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas(por no decir todos:v)-.De todos modos debo tener cuidado dd que no sea algún espía o una amenaza para la aldea, ire a ver si ya desperto-. dijo seria.

En una habitación se encontraba el joven Gohan quien apenas estaba abriendo los ojos.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde me encuentro?.- decia al aire algo alterado.

De pronto a su mente vino la sonrisa de una Joven muy hermosa y al momento de pensar en eso entró en una gran calma debido a la bella sonrisa de la chica.

¿Quién era esa chica?.- pensaba Gohan.-Me gustaría ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.- dijo con un tono de esperanza.

Y como si hubiera pedido un Deseo aquella chica entró a la habitación mientras decia.- Me alegro que ya estes mejor-. dijo mientras le otorgaba una de sus sonrisas que solo ella sabia dar.

El Joven saiyan quedo impresionado de verla pero sobretodo de ver su sonrisa ya que le transmitia mucha calma y le hacia pensar que aun sin conocerla, ella podría ser alguien a quien le confiaría TODO.

Al salir de su trance dijo unas palabras.

Ah, estem, si, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.- decia con una risa nerviosa en su tipica pose Son.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita al verlo en esa pose y escuchar su voz. De alguna manera al hablar con ese chico no tenia miedo ni inseguridades ya que sentía que podia hablar fluidamente, ese joven de alguna manera le transmitia seguridad.

Me presento, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, pero puedes llamarme solo Hinata.- decia con su tono de voz amable.

Mucho gusto Hinata-chan, yo me llamo Son Gohan, pero solo dime Gohan.- respondio igual de amable.

¿Hinata-chan?.- decia la chica un poco sonrojada, era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de tal forma.

¿Que sucede?, ¿dije algo malo?.- pregunto inocentemente Gohan.

Etto, no, no, nada.-dijo recuperando la postura.- Por cierto, ¿de que aldea eres? ayer que te encontre no vi ninguna banda ninja contigo asi que no se de donde eres.- dijo curiosa pero respetuosa.

¿Aldea?, ¡¿Ninjas?!.- dijo totalmente sorprendido y desubicado. Y hasta ese momento recordó y comenzo a buscar el Ki de algun guerrero Z, pero para su desgracia, no encontró ninguno, a decir verdad la energia que sentia en su mayoria era algo totalmente desconocido para el, habia muchas energias poderosas pero no era el ki la que dominaba, si no una energía diferente.

El trataba de procesar todo y recordo que el se habia adentrado en un agujero que el mismo habia creado tras tanta muestra de energía y comenzo a preocuparse y le pregunto a Hinata quien lo miraba extrañado.

¿Como llegue aqui?.- dijo con un tono de preocupacion que Hinata pudo notar.

No se exactamente, ya que ayer solo vi un agujero en el cielo y vi que arrojo algo a el suelo, y cuando me aproxime encontre un gran crater y tu estabas en el centro, asi que te traje hasta aqui porque pense que estabas lastimado.- dijo Hinata.

Vaya...- decia Gohan con un vacío en su voz.- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Hinata-chan. Te debo una.- dijo sinceramente Gohan.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas y el ya no se encontraba en su hogar, ademas estaba con la duda y el temor de saber que habia ocurrido con Majin Buu, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, se dispuso mejor a esperar a que su padre encontrara una manera de contactarle, el por su parte intentaria lo mismo pero el estando en un lugar desconocido mejor solo penso en cuidar este lugar como si fuera su mundo y proteger a Hinata quien lo ayudo sin dudar si era buena o mala persona.

No lo agradezcas, no podia dejarte ahi lastimado y abandonado a tu suerte, asi que no te preocupes, no me debes nada.- le dijo mientras le volvia a sonreir amablemente.

Heheheehe, oye Hinata-chan, te dire la verdad ya que al ver tu sonrisa solo me dice que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, espero que me creas.

Asi Gohan comenzo a relatarle toda su historia, desde la llegada de los saiyajin, la pelea contra Frezzer, contra Cell, y contra Majin Buu. Explicandole lo que es el Ki y que son los saiyajin's. Hinata proceso toda la informacion de la mejor manera y al escuchar el tono de voz de Gohan, no dudo en ningún momento en lo que Gohan le decia.

Vaya, tu vida a sido muy dificil.- decia mientras recordaba su niñez.- Yo desde pequeña eh sido entrenada para pelear aunque a mi no me gustaba, pero como iba a ser la heredera del clan, debia saber defenderme para dar el ejemplo a todo, con el tiempo logre hacerme fuerte y siempre que peleo lo hago para proteger a alguien, no importa que mi rival me haga trizas, si tengo la oportunidad de proteger a alguien lo hare.- decia con un tono de tristeza al recordar la pelea contra Pain para proteger a Naruto y que ahora ella estuviera olvidada para el.

Wow, eres increible Hinata-chan, sin duda alguna tienes un corazón muy puro, creo que nos parecemos mucho, ambos tuvimos que pasar por momentos dificiles, pero ya no te preocupes, ahora yo te protegere.-dijo sintiendose el Gran Saiyaman.

Hinata salio de su tristeza y sintió un reconforte en las palabras de Gohan, y se sintió importante para alguien.

Gracias Gohan.- dijo dulcemente

Y asi pasaron toda la mañana hablando sobre sus vidas para conocerse mutuamente, Hinata sugirio llevarlo con la Hokage ya que ella era la lider de la aldea y debia saber sobre la existencia de Gohan y lo convencio asegurandole que ella guardaria el secreto.

Gohan dudó un poco pero al ver la sonrisa de Hinata no pudo resistirse y fueron juntos hacia la torre Hokage.

En el camino ambos escuchaban comentarios como

"Quien sera el?"

"Es muy atractivo"

"Se ven muy lindos juntos"

Ellos caminaban algo apenados por los comentarios de todos, en especial por el último comentario, mientras caminaban enfrente de ellos se encontraba quien fue y quien era el gran amor de Hinata, Naruto, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con Sakura en un parque muy juntos mientras se besaban, si bien ella ya sabia de su relación y le dolía, ella nunca los habia visto y la verdad no queria verlos ya que sabia que solo se romperia aun mas su corazón. Se volteo con unas cuantas lagrimas.

¿Podemos ir mañana con la Hokage?.-decia conteniendo el llanto.- no me siento bien, me ire a casa.- dijo mientras corria en direccion a su casa.

Hinata-chan!! Espera!!.- gritaba mientras la seguía ya que no tenia otro lugar a donde ir.

Gohan la siguio y al estar en la puerta de la casa, la tomo delicadamente del brazo y la voltio hacia el, mientras que Hinata no pudo contener mas el llanto y se quebro dandole un abrazo, buscando consuelo y que alguien la escuche.

Gohan correspondio el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza diciendole.

No se que sucede, no se que te pone asi, pero solo se que con el poco tiempo que te conozco, no me gusta verte asi, me gusta verte con tu sonrisa, asi que no estes triste, aqui estoy para escucharte.- decia con voz suave.

Hinata seguia llorando pero encontro paz en sus palabras y procedio a sentarse junto a el para contarle el motivo de su llanto.

 ** _Fin Capitulo 2_**

 **no quise meter a videl porque es un personaje que aprecio mucho y no me gustaria sacarla de la historia de una manera fea:v asi que mejor no la meti xd**

 **espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y les repito que estoy abierto a sugerencias, apoyo e ideas para esta teoria.**

 **Atte: MenmaRobles2808**


End file.
